


BondServant

by ElenaWindWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: BAMF Allen Walker, Demon Allen, Fluff and Angst, Hunter! Kanda, M/M, Sly Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaWindWalker/pseuds/ElenaWindWalker
Summary: They are tied together. Bound and one live to serve while the other live to order. They are never separated for one would break beyond repair and the other would destroy. It's just a simple story of a contract between a demon and a superhuman.





	1. The Samurai and his Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Italic: Allen's point of view
> 
> Underline: Kanda's point of view

 

"Silence! We have a traitor in our midst, search them." A big, bulky guy who had an overgrown beard said.

 

_Damn, how do I get out of this one? Stupid Bakanda asking me to do uncover. What if I got caught? I bet he'll just say how useless I am either way. I got to get away from here…I'm supposed to meet him anyway._

 

"Hey, you! Strip!" The guy said as he pointed at Allen who cursed inwardly.

 

"Oh, my! Would you ask a lady to strip? How crude!" Allen said in a high pitched voice.

 

' _Bakanda is so going to pay for this!' Allen thought inwardly._

 

" _Hmm, everyone leave now. I shall personally inspect this person." The guy said giving a disgusting grunt and leered as he looked at the beauty in front of him wearing a pink kimono with creamy skin._

 

" _Strip, or shall I personally do it for you?" He said eyes filled with lust._

 

" _Can you do it for me?" Allen said looking at him with innocent grey orbs and batted his eyelashes. The man gulped, swallowing a lump of his saliva before slowly approaching the 'lady'. Just as he was about to take off her kimono, he was kicked in his stomach.  As he was clutching on it, he was then punched in the face by the 'lady'. As the man was shocked by the turn of events, he didn't see Allen karate chopping him on the back of his neck causing him to lose conscious._

 

' _Phew! Now that he cleared everybody out of the room and him gone, I can just make an easy escape. What an idiot.' Allen thought as he took the document that he dropped and left the place._

 

* * *

 

 

"Moyashi, you're late! What took you so long?" Kanda asked crossing his arms and having his usual trademark scowl.

 

"My name is Allen or are you too dumb to even remember it? Anyway, it took me some time since I needed to dress as a GIRL thank you so much for not telling me that and I took a lot of time to find the document since there were not enough hints BaKanda." Allen replied voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

"Che, aren't slaves supposed to call them master or at least be civil?" Kanda said grumbling.

 

"We don't hit it off in the first place when you bought me and heck; you never address me with my name. BaKanda is good enough for you." Allen said fuming.

 

"Whatever, where's the document?" Kanda asked as he saw Allen empty handed.

 

"Here it is," Allen responded taking out the document from his stash and handing it to Kanda who with no hesitation, open it and started skimming through it.

 

"You can do a good job if you put your mind to it," Kanda commented as he smirked.

 

"O-of course I can Bakanda what do you take me for!" Allen shouted.

 

"Good work." Kanda praised and ruffled Allen's hair before walking off.

 

"BaKanda, doing that is no fair you know?" Allen whispered as he blushed.

 

"What's wrong? Are you coming or not?" BaKanda said looking behind to see Allen stumped there.

 

"Yes, I am!" Allen said dashing to Kanda's side.

 

"Baka Moyashi" Kanda commented without glancing at Allen

 

"BaKanda" Allen retorted.

 

**The pair then left taking a path that will take them to their next destination….**


	2. Daily Occurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kanda loves to pick girly outfits for Allen. Allen meets Lavi for the first time and is super protective over Kanda. Allen kisses Kanda not for romantic reasons. And something is up with Kanda but he's just an oblivious idiot.

 "Hey, Kanda... Must we really be a couple?" Allen started tugging his laced dress and grabbed the offered arm.

 

"Che, they only accept couples here. Both of us have no choice in the matter." Kanda responded wrapping one arm around Allen's waist.

 

"Welcome, Mr and Mrs Kanda to the party. I must say, you two look lovely tonight. Let me hang your coats for you. It's been an awfully long route for you seeing as you just came from...I'm sorry, from where again?" The butler of the house asked.

 

"We haven't said. I'm sorry but I'm feeling under the weather today. May I ask where do we stay tonight?" Allen asked politely and pressed his chest on Kanda's arm to make it look more suggestive. The butler blushed at what Allen insinuated and nodded.

 

"We have lodgings for people to stay the night. Please, this way." The butler politely bowed and lead to the flight of stairs.

 

"The room is the first to the right. You won't miss it. Feel free to join the party in the late hours. It will go on for the night. If you need anything, just ring and we do our best to serve you." The butler answered.

 

'I must say they do make a fine couple.' The butler thought as the white-haired beauty smiled at him before going up with the well-built man.

 

"We're in the room. Kanda, rest for a bit then we will find more information about this town when the guests start leaving. It will be preferable if we talk to the host since he's the one who invited us." After hearing Kanda grunt, Allen left for the shower while Kanda laid on the king size bed.

 

"I'm going to go gather information from the host. Moyashi, stay here and rest," Kanda ordered. After hearing the familiar hum of acknowledgement, he proceeded down to where the party was held.

 

* * *

 

 

"May I offer you something to drink?" Kanda shook his head clearly not wanting to mingle but the women were persistent in trying to impress him with their endless questions and unnecessary flirtatious touch. Did no one ever hear of personal space? Now, he wished Moyashi was here to fend them all away. Even though he didn't say it out loud and he didn't want to get punched too but compared to these women, Allen looks were on a different level.

 

"I'm sorry but this man has company." A familiar voice commented. The girl huff obviously ticked off but went away.

 

"Thank you," Kanda told the butler. The butler nodded " It was a message from Mrs Yuu and pardoned my language as I quote what she said that I should fend off those bitches and know that you are hers." He then excused himself leaving a chuckling Kanda.

 

'Just like Moyashi to have his way even when he's not here.' Kanda thought as he scanned the room for the host.

 

"May I asked where the host is? I would like to speak with him." People cheers as he passed them and he was being led to the door with a 'Do not Disturb sign'

 

"Kanda right? Come in. Do not stand in ceremony. Have a drink." A baritone voice answered. He was clearly the host with an elegant tux. He passed a glass of red wine to Kanda who accepted it.

 

"Where's the Noah?"

 

"He's sleeping."

 

"I would have liked to see him, the Noahs are known for their beauty, after all, especially an albino with grey eyes like his. Such a pity." Kanda narrowed his eyes in irritation as the host sat down and gestured him to sit too. Kanda knew in his gut that he hated this guy but the Black Order told him they needed an update. An update on him and the Noahs' relationship. Kanda frowned wondering why he was getting more uncomfortable with the fact that he has to update the Black Order. All Kanda could think about was how fortunate that the host didn't see Allen but then again, Allen would have punched anyone who was close to him that has such ill designs. Especially that of lust.

 

Something about his earlier Master pleasing women and racking up debts...he didn't really listen drowning it out as mindless chatter after Allen started telling he paid the debt only to incur more debt due to his diet.

 

Kanda brood as the man started reading the report regarding Allen and his personality including his fighting style.

 

"You found nothing about his immortality?" The host questioned. Kanda stopped tapping and looked at the man. The host face was blank as he stared at Kanda.

 

"What I know is written in that report. Don't ask redundant questions," Kanda answered.

 

"You know, you been with him for two months and yet you are unable to find out what we are looking for. I'm starting to doubt your abilities as an exorcist." The host inquired frowning. Kanda just shrugged in response.

 

"By the way, another exorcist is in this town. I heard it's someone from the Bookmen clan," The host mentioned passing a letter to Kanda.

 

"Che, I didn't expect that Baka bunny to get involve in this. So he's involved in this mission after all." Kanda muttered glaring at the letter.

 

"The letter contains the information about the Noah, please pass it to Lavi." The host smiled and waved Kanda off dismissing him from the meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

"You know this Lavi guy?" Allen asked sitting on the bed. Kanda just mentioned they were going to meet him the next day seeing as the host requested him to pass a letter. Allen was not interested in the content of the letter but he was interested in Kanda's reaction upon hearing the name Lavi pass his lips. He sounded irritated but there was a tinge of there he says fondness? Allen smiled bitterly at that thought.

 

"Yeah, it's been a while but he's out to irritate me as always."

 

"Shall I get rid of him?" Allen offered clearly getting a bit jealous Lavi.

 

"Moyashi...I said he's irritating. You don't have to kill him because of that." Kanda deadpan missing the glint in Allens' eyes when he mentioned Lavi again.

 

"Don't say I didn't offer. So, where do we find this Lavi? Do we still need to see the man who invited us to this house?" Allen asked pouting.

 

"No, I already talked with the host. I did what I intended. As for that idiot, he's quite easy to find especially when he wants to be. I bet early in the morning he's going to barge into our room like it's fate or something." Kanda rolled his eyes imagining that scenario.

 

"So Kanda actually has a friend huh? How interesting!" Allen exclaimed putting a drama flair into it.

 

"Che, Baka Moyashi..."

 

"You can't blame me for my misconception. You are anti-social that's for sure but I love you for it." Allen winked and swore he saw a tinge of red on Kanda's cheek.

 

"No matter how human I look like, remember I'm a demon. I'm selfish by nature so of course, I'm naturally happy that you don't let people near you. We are bound together like we should be and I'm playing the role of a jealous and possessive lover quite well if you ask me." Allen giggled, happy at the thought of their relationship.

 

"Don't go all mushy and sappy on me Moyashi. How could I forget when I was the one who initiated it. We're together for life better you like it or not" Kanda stated.

 

"The way you make it sounds like we're in a romantic relationship!" Allen teased but seeing Kanda stiffened, he stopped.

 

'Is it wishful thinking if I want to be in a romantic relationship with him? Don't do this to yourself Allen. He clearly cares for you but just not the way you do for him. A love between us will only leave me in heartbreak after all since human lifespans are so short.' Allen thought as Kanda went to the bathroom ignoring Allen.

 

* * *

 

 "Must we really sleep together on this queen size bed?" Allen asked staring at it. It was quite rare to share a bed with Kanda seeing as they always had two single beds in a room but who was he to refuse. Besides, it was a good chance for a good snuggling session. Something he liked doing with Kanda even if said man wasn't so receptive to.

 

"Yes Moyashi, we must. You never fed for days right? I don't want you sneaking around killing someone causing a bloodbath."

 

"That was just once!" Allen pouted crossing his arms.

 

"Once was enough...I had to clean up after you after all. The responsibility of a master remember? Why is your hair still wet when you showered before me?" Kanda asked and proceeded to grabbed the towel and dry Allens' hair.

 

"You just have to clean up again! Besides, I was too lazy to dry it so I just leave it be. Not like I can catch a cold or anything." Allen defended before sitting down to make it easier for Kanda to dry his hair and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Kanda's hands as he massaged his scalp.

 

"Strip" Kanda ordered.

 

"Oh my, Yuu, how naughty~ wanting to take me already?" Allen asked flirtatiously.

 

"Che, we both know that's not what I meant." Kanda deadpanned helping Allen out of his shirt.

 

"At least you don't blush anymore. That shows how much you're used to it by now." Allen commented losing his shorts

 

"Tch, who can get used to it," Kanda questioned.

 

Allen sighed, merely doing what he was told as Kanda inspected him. He would love it if it was sexual but unfortunately, this is just a body check to see if he killed anyone. Anyone he killed in the last 48hours, his or her name shall appear on his body. Of course, it just had to be intimate areas.

 

"Spread your legs."

 

Allen sat on the bed obliging spreading his legs. After Kanda was done, he wore his boxes and the two slept on the bed with their limbs tangled together.

 

Allen wasn't the type to share but feeling the warmth emitting from Kanda, he decided he could do this all the time especially when the arms of his master unconsciously wrapped around his waist. He smiled wistfully at that and was soon in a trance.

 

* * *

 

 "Yuu-chan! Open up!" Both occupants on the bed groaned at the loud banging noise.

 

"Moyashi, open the door."

 

"I'm still sleepy, you open it!" Allen hissed snuggling closer only to get kicked out of the bed and fell to the floor with a thud.

 

"Go open it," Kanda ordered. Allen stood up thinking does he really have to kick me and opened the door.

 

"Yuu-chan! I missed you!" The red-head said hugging Allen tightly. Allen smiled clearly ticked thinking if he didn't get the door, this stranger might have an opportunity to hug Kanda. Stepping on the stranger's leg might have been a bit cruel, but at least he was released from that death hug.

 

"Ow...that hurts" Lavi groaned but stopped as he saw a white mob of hair instead of the usual raven head.

 

"Hi, sorry to barge in like that I must have gotten the wrong room..." Lavi muttered staring at the beautiful angel in front of him. Said Angel smiled guessing this was Lavi and left the door open before heading back to the bed.

 

"No, you're looking for Kanda, right? Wake up already!" Allen hissed still trying to shake Kanda awake.

 

"Moyashi? Did you kill him?" Kanda muttered waking up.

"No, you told me not too." Allen sighed getting up so that Kanda can move only to see Lavi staring at both them intently. He looked at himself and Kanda, they wore boxes so they aren't naked or anything...

 

"Baka Usagi, stop staring at Moyashi. Just wait for us at the dining area. We'll go down when we clean up. Kanda didn't even wait for a response and slammed the door cursing at the rabbit for eyeing Moyashi. Speaking of the Moyashi, he was still on the bed and seem to be deep in thought.

 

"Moyashi, stop pondering. I don't want you to waste all your brain cell thinking about something useless." Kanda smirked as he saw Allen huffed and cross his arms obviously showing signs of anger.

 

"I'm not dumb Baka, but is that stranger Lavi? He seems to stare way too intently for a friend and looked like he was gonna eat you up. And what's with the first name basis?" Kanda shrugged and raise his brows. 'More like eating you up' Kanda thought.

 

"You were thinking so hard just for that? He's a ladies man, not gay I assure you."

 

"Yeah, right he was looking at you like he was going to eat you up!" Allen exclaimed.

 

"Jealous much?" Kanda mocked.

 

"Very" Kanda looked up shocked at Allen's words but the man just leapt out of bed and into the shower swaying his hips before giving Kanda a coy look. He then laughed before going inside.

 

"Damn it, I lost," Kanda muttered as he heard the door clicked.

 

* * *

 

'I can't let Lavi take away Kanda after all. Maybe I should seduce Lavi so that he stays away from him? This sounds like a good idea.' Allen thought as he came out of the shower. Seeing his clothes already laid out for him he quickly changed.

'Looks like I'm a maid today... I wonder why he likes me to crossdress so much but at least it's easy to move around in these given how short they are.' Allen thought as he looked into the mirror.

"Oh, looks good on you Moyashi. I knew you being a maid would look good." Kanda teased coming into the room.

Allen merely gave a mocking curtsy and left it at that.

 

* * *

 

"Hello Lavi, I'm Allen nice to meet you." Allen stretched out his hands and shook Lavis' totally ignoring his bewildered state.

 

"Strike! But I thought you were male Allen-chan...this outfit?" Allen chuckled at his quizzical expression.

 

"Master picks my outfits. It doesn't matter as long as he likes it I'm fine." Allen explained.

 

"Oh, I see! I didn't know Yuu had such an interest. He is always so stoic you know? Wonder what else has he been doing to-...ouch!" Lavi exclaimed rubbing his head.

 

"You don't have to hit me!" Lavi whined rubbing his sore head as Kanda sat down

 

"Tch, you were talking about something unpleasant right? Come with me first. Moyashi, I brought your food just leave the usual." With that, Kanda dragged Lavi away from Allen.

 

"Did he find out my plan?" Allen thought aloud.

 

'Well, there's still opportunities to seduce him.'

 

* * *

  

"Stay away from Moyashi," Kanda ordered.

 

"Why? He's interesting and really cute too!" Lavi exclaimed.

 

"Che, if you dare go near him..." Kanda warned, reaching for Mugen.

 

"Fine! But you can't stop me from probing." Lavi relented.

 

"Tch, this is the letter. Tell Komui I need more time with Allen." Kanda said staring at Lavi who was scanning the contents of the letter.

 

"Healing injuries when you exchange bodily fluids? How?" Lavi asked puzzled.

 

"A demonstration should be faster," Kanda explained, withdrawing Mugen. Lavi smirked as he activated his hammer.

 

"Yuu, here I come," Lavi teased.

 

"Tch"

 

* * *

 

"Yuu, what happened to you?" Allen asked rubbing a bruise from Kanda's cheek.

 

"Tch, nothing to worry about." Kanda dismissed rubbing said cheek.

 

"That's right, Allen-chan. Yuu-chan is tougher than...w-what are you doing?" Lavi stuttered as he saw Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and giving him a deep kiss. Lavi, both shocked from the two boys lip locking and Kanda actually letting said boy kissed him both shocked and stunned him. Said boys just separated looking like it was normal.

 

"Healing him? You look bad yourself. I'll go get a first aid kid cause I will throw up if I had to kiss you." Allen stated and walked away leaving a stunned Lavi behind. Kanda sat down eating the soba that the Moyashi kept for him.

 

"Did he just diss me? I'm perfectly awesome to kiss if I say so myself but seriously? Curing you with a kiss?"

 

"My injuries are gone are they not?"

 

"This is what you meant when you said demonstration. How sly Yuu. If I didn't know better, I would have thought it was an excuse to just kiss him." Lavi teased.

 

"Tch, the act itself is insignificant," Kanda stated and ignored the panda-eyed Lavi.

 

"What happened?" Allen sweat dropped as he saw Lavi studying him.

 

"Please stop that Lavi, it's disturbing...sit here, I brought the first aid kit." Allen gestured to the seat and started rubbing the ointment on Lavi's bruises.

 

"How did you heal him?"

 

"By love of course!" Allen exclaimed throwing his hands up theatrically. Lavi literally gapped while Kanda ignored his partner's idiosyncrasies.

 

"Baka Moyashi, you really can't lie can you?" Allen sat down calmly and poured his master green tea.

 

"But I managed to distract him did I not?" Allen pointed to the stoned Lavi with his mouth wide opened.

 

"He will change his name, right? I'll just call him Bookman junior seeing as every time I see the Bookman clan they always change their alias." Allen thought out loud staring at Lavi.

 

"How did you know about that?" Lavi asked. Allen gave a playful shrug.

 

"I don't mind explaining to you since you're part of the Bookman clan. Bookman first before anything else right? Besides, you should know a bit about me anyway I assume. Sworn to secrecy and all that shit." Allen smiled thinking about the one time he met Bookman while travelling.

 

'He should be an old man by now.' Allen mused.

 

"And you said I'm the one with a foul mouth," Kanda muttered.

 

"You are, I'm the little lamb that gets sacrificed when the going gets bad." Allen retorted.

 

"More like a wolf in sheep's clothing" Kanda whispered.

 

"What did you say?"

 

"Nothing"

 

"Thought so."

 

"Lavi, you should just ask Bookman since he knows everything. I need to run some errands for Yuu." Allen took the bandages and packed it back into the first aid kit.

 

"Okay, but what about the healing?" Lavi asked snapping out of his stupor.

 

"Oh, I'm a demon. It is one of my abilities. I can take his injuries if we exchange fluids. You see his healed right?" Allen explained.

 

"Oh...did you just confess you're a demon!" Lavi burst out and Allen responded by shrugging.

 

"For a person in the Bookmen clan, you're not really calm...not that I care...heck, I'm more surprised that you don't know about me being a demon more than anything. Looks like you still have ways to go to fill in the Bookman clan shoes." Allen commented. He looked at the time and sigh. Dusting off the imaginary dust on his outfit, he gave a mock curtsy to his master.

 

"If you have any other questions feel free to see me tonight. Bye!" Allen winked at Lavi making him blush and him walking so cordially with that outfit did not help one bit.

 

"Gah! He's a male. He's a male." Lavi kept on chanting.

 

"Shut up. So annoying!" Kanda snapped trying to eat his soba in peace.

 

"But Yuu-chan he...Flirted with me!" Lavi cried out.

 

"You sound so feminine now. Not like the punched you threw me when we were outside." Kanda deadpanned

 

"Oh yeah, one word of advice, don't tell the Moyashi you punched me. I told him there were some annoying people I had to take care of."

 

"Why? Scared he will make fun of you?" Lavi questioned going back into the teasing tone.

 

"You punched me out of nowhere and you're the one with more bruises. Do you know that? Just don't tell him."

 

"It makes me curious! I feel like telling him now!"

 

"At your own risk don't say I didn't warn you." Lavi gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a daily update! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D


	3. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Allen and Kanda met and shared their first kiss. Tyki meets Allen and Allen invites Kanda over to his house.

 "Go away, humans aren't allowed here. If you stay here any longer, you'll get eaten." The boy didn't even turn towards the human as he spoke. He continued gazing at the red moon. The human ignored the demon and continue walking towards him crushing the bones and skulls that littered the ground.

 

"I came this far yet I didn't get eaten. Doesn't that tell you how mighty I am?" The human questioned as he stopped a few feet away from the demon with his sword drawn.

 

"Silly human, the demons you fought are nothing compared to the ones beyond this place. If you go any deeper, you'll die. Cease this nonsense and turn back to your world. This place is not for you." The demon mocked as his hand changed its form into a sword.

 

The clinking and clanking of swords were heard as they clashed and it was an even battle. Nobody was better nor worse.

 

"You are pretty strong for a human to unsheathing with me." The demon commented as he blocked another attack.

 

"Maybe you're just weak." The human mocked. This angered the sheath and made him more aggressive. As the demon was about to strike, the unexpected movement of feet tripping his made the demon lose his balance sending the demon down to the ground. The human showed no mercy and stabbed the demon's stomach.

 

"What do you want, human?" The demon snarled, coughing out blood and knowing that the human didn't end his life by stabbing his heart was for a good reason.

 

"I want a contract with you. One that binds you to me. Crave for me and listen to my every whim till I die." The human sheath his sword and offered his hand to the demon.

 

"You have to fulfil my one wish in return. Are you sure? I could ask many cruel things such as killing everyone you hold dear or maybe even your own life." The demon challenged.

 

"You wouldn't," The human stated confidently.

 

"Oh? What makes you so confident?" The demon asked amused.

 

"I know you've been following me for the past month. You know I have no such attachment. In addition, I know there is no benefit for you in killing me since you have not done so for the past month. Does that satisfy your curiosity, demon?" The human questioned crossing his arms.

 

"Oh~ for a human to detect my presence like that. You are quite smart despite how you look." The demon commented.

 

"Tch, looks can be deceiving." The human retorted.

 

"Indeed...very well, I shall accept. You may lose consciousness but do not be alarmed. Forming a bond with a demon such as I can be very taxing." The demon explained and grinned as he grabbed the hand with no effort.

 

Seeing the nod from the human giving his consent, the demon smirked as mismatched hands are held together and not long after, the demon carried the unconscious human back to his original world.

 

'Finally, he came back to me.' The demon thought as he looked at the human.

 

* * *

 

 

'Dust and dirt free from this eternal curse but alas, there's no such thing as forever as I am just a humble servant catering my master's wimps.' The demon thought as he stared at the body lying on the bed. A week has passed and staring at a human to pass the time was quite boring.

 

Demons are no patient creatures and he was no exception. He sighs, waiting for any response indicating his Master to stir and twitched in anticipation when he heard a groan.

 

"Urg...where am I?" The human groaned as he started rubbing his temples. A flash of uncertainty was seen in the human eyes before it changed into that of recognition.

 

"Demon, where are we?" The human inquired as the demon offered him water.

 

"We are currently residing in one of my mansions and I have a name, it's called Allen Walker." The demon answered. An uncomfortable silence reigned as both human and demon stared at each other.

 

"You shall address me as Master Kanda or just Kanda. Moyashi is what I shall call you." The human spoke breaking the silence.

 

'It's like he wants to pick a fight with me and what's with bean sprout anyway? I'm not that short!' Allen frown and nodded as a sign of acknowledgement making Kanda smile even though said demon didn't notice.

 

'He's cute when he's angry.' Kanda thought and decided to stand up but winced and quickly sat back down again.

 

"You can't stand yet. Even though you didn't notice, the demon wasteland sucks power out of you so you're still weak. In addition, you just formed a contract with me one week ago and you just recovered your energy. You'll be fine in one or two more days." Allen explained seeing the puzzled face plastered on Kanda's face.

 

"Give me your energy," Kanda commanded. Allen signed and leant closer making Kanda flush due to the close proximity.

 

Kanda didn't protest and encouraged the demon instead to push his tongue deeper into his mouth. A moan escaped from the demon mouth as Kanda flipped them to make Allen lie on his back. After a moment of lip locking with the demon, Kanda opened his eyes to see a pair of grey eyes staring at him filled with mirth. The pair separated as Kanda needed to catch his breath and Allen started wiping imaginary dust from his pants before looking amusedly at him.

 

"Why did you kiss me!" Kanda shouted and tackled Allen. His hands were on Allens' neck ready to strangle him if the reason was unsatisfactory.

 

"You asked me to? Are you full of energy now? I fulfilled my first order." Allen stated. Kandas' eyes were wide open as he realised he could indeed move freely now and felt fully recharged while Allen just stared amusedly at the human.

 

"If we exchange body fluids, I am able to heal you and restore your energy. It's one of my abilities as part of the Noah clan." Allen said as he looked at Kanda's quizzical expression.

 

"Che, you should have told me first Baka Moyashi." Kanda looked away with his cheeks blushing in embarrassment by what they just shared.

 

"I apologise, it might take me awhile to get used to humans and the boundaries we should maintain. If you should feel uncomfortable at any point, just tell me. I have been told I am a bit dense when it comes to the feelings aspect." Allen explained.

 

"Don't lie Moyashi, I hate liars," Kanda ordered crossing his arms as he eyed the demon. The demons' eyes widened in surprise before he burst out laughing.

 

"BaKanda! You are indeed a very strange human. So blunt! I should reward you with a kiss for seeing through my act so fast. What gave it away? Was my tone too polite? Or my body language?" Allen mused staring at his master.

 

"Did you just call me Bakanda? Watch your tone Moyashi~" Kanda warned.

 

"Nevermind, If you can see through my lies so easily I just won't lie anymore! Still, want my kiss?" Allen offered and started to make kissy faces.

 

"No." Kanda snapped but the tinge of red over his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Allen.

 

"So mean! You looked like you were enjoying our first kiss too. I thought we had a connection!" Allen whined clearly exaggerating.

 

"Che, shut up Moyashi," Kanda ordered and rolled his eyes when Allen made the motion of zipping his lips with his hands and throwing an imaginary key away.

 

* * *

 

 

"Already on first base with Allen after just meeting him? You got some!" Lavi teased as Kanda recounted eliciting him to scowl.

 

"I will chop off your tongue if you continue speaking this way." Kanda threatened, unsheathing his sword making Lavi raise his hands.

 

"I'll stop! Just could not help it so put that away!" Lavi exclaimed and sigh in relief as Kanda sheath his sword and drank his green tea.

 

"So Kanda, can you explain to me why Allen Walker the Noah managed to kill 15 people while he was under your watch." Kanda stared at Lavi knowing that Lavi was serious as his green eyes showed one of apprehension and curiosity.

 

"Fine, I'll tell you everything."

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you for purchasing my dear...are you sure your friend does not want anything?" The elderly asked as she gave Allen the dangos.

 

"No, he's fine. Tyki, hold these." Tyki reluctantly took the dangos and added it to a load of food he was already carrying.

 

"Shonen...I came here to talk to you and not to be a pack mule. So may I ask why are you treating me like this?" Seeing how unusually quiet Allen was, Tyki looked around only to find the white mob of hair missing.

 

"Tyki, over here!" Allen waved at Tyki from a fruit stall. Tyki sighed, resigning to his fate of being Allens' pack mule for the day as said boy passed him the bag of fruits.

 

'But I still can't stay mad at him.' Tyki thought as he gave Allen a tiny smile in respond to the boys' splitting grin.

 

"So Tyki, what's my favourite uncle doing here?" Allen asked putting the cup down. Allen had just finished grocery shopping with Tyki helping him carry his purchases before going for tea at a cafe.

 

"I'm your only uncle...anyway, I'm here because the Earl wants you to come back home," Tyki answered while Allen stared apathetically.

 

"We both know why I can't Tyki." Allen sighed exasperatedly. The demons have been passing the Earls' messages about needing to go home but Allen had flatly refused. Seeing as he contracted himself to Kanda means catering to Kandas' needs. How was he going to do that if he was stuck at home?

 

"He usually gives us our freedom and let us do as we please. Did something happen?" Allen asked worriedly.

 

"Nothing happened but the Earl seems tense. He won't say much so I had to dig out some information. Listen carefully, the Black Order is on the move. They are a research facility and their latest interest seems to be immortality." Tyki explained.

 

"I see, the Earl is worried one of us will end up being their research rats. Why?" Allen mused.

 

"You know him. He is always careful. Anyway, the Earl invited your human to go back with you. Please pass the message to him. You know the Earl, he wants to eat dinner with the whole family together." Tyki stated.

 

"Hmm...what about the rest of the family?" Allen frowned

 

"Some are still in hibernation while others are just...well I'm sure you can guess." Allen nodded

 

"Fooling around? I'll ask Yuu if he wants to accept the invitation. He has been keeping a tight watch on me since that night so I'm not sure what his reaction will be to coming home with me." Allen commented and Tyki nodded.

 

"Bye Tyki, thanks for carrying all my food for me. I knew you were my favourite uncle!"

 

"More like I'm your only uncle. Am I really not suppose to comment on your dressing these days? At least Road didn't see it. She will freak." Tyki commented staring at Allen in his maid costume. Allen started appraising his costume and shrugged before walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Yuu, I'm tired...take care of me," Allen whined hugging Kanda from behind.

 

"Che, go to bed if you are tired."

 

"I shall not disturb you two then. Kanda, remember what I said. See you next time Allen!" With that said, Lavi left waving goodbye.

 

"Let's go back to the room." Kanda stood up carrying the bags full of food and went to the room with Allen following behind him.

 

'Well, at least he cared enough to hold my groceries.' Allen thought as he closed the bedroom door.

 

"Did you managed to get whatever information you needed from Lavi?" Allen questioned before yawning.

 

"Che, I did," Kanda answered and Allen went to lie on the bed.

 

"Moyashi, at least take out your clothes. You're still wearing the maid costume." Kanda ordered and sighed as Allen raised his hands so that Kanda could take off the dress.

 

'Now who is the master here...' Kanda thought as he removed the costume.

 

"Yuu, the Earl wants us to go back to my home for awhile. Can we?" Allen asks as Kanda checked his bare skin for any names to appear.

 

"How long?" Kanda asks appearing pleased that no name was etched onto the demons' skin.

 

"We should stay for a night since he wants to eat dinner with us," Allen suggested.

 

"Fine but any funny business and we're out of there."

 

"Really! Yay!" Overcome with joy, Allen hugged Kanda with a grin plastered on his face.

 

"Moyashi, can you get off me?" 

 

"Why~?"

 

"You're naked and it's warm."

 

"Yuu, you're a pervert."

 

"Che, says the man who asks me to remove his clothes for him." Kanda deadpanned laying down on the bed.

 

"I hate you, always so mean," Allen whispered but he moved closer to Kanda and Kanda wrapped his arms around him.

 

"That's what you always say." Hearing his Moyashi breathing even, Kanda petted Allen and thought 'but you always stay with me so it's okay.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Cheers! :D


	4. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen brings Kanda home. Has tea with the Earl and meets Roads' newest doll, Lenalee Lee.

Tyki was currently in the main mansion where all his family stayed when summon by the Earl. Everyone has already reached except Allen. Usually, Allen would drop by at least once a week but he stopped doing that 2 months ago as he was too occupied by his new contractor. Speaking of the new contractor, it seems like Allen likes this guy way too much. Allen was in no way submissive and to think that his contractor can get him into a slutty clothing maid outfit and grocery shopping? That guy must be something because Allen was in no way submissive.

 

He was soon dragged out of his thoughts by the two demons in front of him. The two boys one with long, silky hair and the other with azure eyes begged him to joined them and with that, he stood up from the couch and strolled towards the two boys. Hopefully, they won't break too soon they were to his liking after all.

 

"Tyki, the Earl has asked for your presence." A voice was emitted behind the door. Tyki groaned, there goes all his fun time. What was so important that the Earl had interrupted him at a time like this. Guess he better be quick or the Earl will get angry.

 

"I'll be there soon." The two boys felt a sense of loss as they saw the male stood up from the bed but they were soon comforted as he told them he will make it up to them when he returned. They both nodded and soon fell asleep. Tyki sighed as he put on his white, dress shirt, black pants and buckled his shoes and went to the Earl's room clearly wanting to get this done.

 

"Ah, Tyki-pon always a pleasure to see you." The Earl said with his maniacal grin as he hangs up the telephone. There was numerous telephone in the room and since the curtains were all closed it was very dark.

 

"I keep on telling you not to call me that. What did you call me here for?" Tyki asked as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

 

"Neah has informed me he will be coming home with his human. You know he has always had a soft sport for those creatures. I want you to go there and personally escort them here since he always gets lost. Ask him to come see me. I need to discuss some stuff with him." The Earl ordered. Tyki nodded and left knowing the Earl has dismissed him.

 

"Why do I always end up doing this job? I'm not his babysitter." Tyki talked to himself as he walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Moyashi, where is your house?" Kanda was beyond frustrated. He knew Allen had a bad sense of direction but to get lost even in his own home? That's ridiculous. He sighs as Allen opened another door only to shake his head and closed it.

 

Allen explained his place was called the Ark. In order to get home, he just had to open the correct door but he could not remember which door was it.

 

"Shonen, I see you got lost." A man spoke. He was wearing a suit with a top hat. His hair was curly but before Kanda could figure out if the man was friend or foe, Allen shouted out "Tyki!" and gave him a hug which the man reciprocated.

 

Irritation started bubbling within Kanda and he frown as the pair continued hugging. Thinking that they hugged long enough, Kanda grabbed Allen and used his hands to wrapped around Allens' waist. The man looked shocked at first but it quickly morphed to that of a knowing smirk.

 

"I was going to find the door eventually! I just know it's one of the houses here!" Allen crossed his arms and pouted while Tyki sighed.

 

"Shonen, the door to our home is the other side of this town. You took at least three wrongs turns to even turn up here. Don't argue when you know I'm right." Tyki scolded lightly and lead them to the opposite direction where the entrance was.

 

"The Earl would like a word with you before dinner. See you later." With that, Tyki went back to his room.

 

* * *

 

"Yuu, you have to leave Mugen here. I know you will feel uncomfortable but it is only for dinner. Should anything happens, I will protect you." Allen then unlocked the door which was labelled The Musician.

 

"Che, I can protect myself. I'm not some damsel in distress." Kanda entered the room and sat on the bed making himself comfortable as Allen started unpacking all their stuff.

 

"I know you're not but you can't fight with full strength without Mugen and knowing my family... just stay close to me okay?" Allen asked throwing his puppy eyes at Kanda.

 

"Che," Kanda stared at the ceiling and pat the space beside him silently inviting the demon over. Allen then laid next to Kanda as the raven hair man scoot over to make more space for him which was actually unnecessary seeing as the bed was huge. Who was he to complain as he felt Kanda holding his hand? It was moments like this that Allen knew how much Kanda treasured him.

 

Hearing the knocking of the door, Allen reluctantly left the bed silently not wanting to disturb the sleeping Kanda. He opened the door only to see Lulubell there. She was always kind to her family and since she was always on the quiet side, they enjoyed a companionable silence. He smiled and greeted her before closing the door behind him. She swigged her tail telling him to follow her and Allen followed her down the hall to the study room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello Neah, I trust all have been well?" The Earl greeted drinking his tea.

 

"Indeed, Tyki mentioned you wanted to talk with me. Shall we?" Allen asks sitting in front of the Earl and shook his head when the Earl offered a cup of tea.

 

"It's about the Black Order. They have Wrath with them and I'm concern." The Earl spoke and Allen frowns.

 

"How long?" Allen asked.

 

"It has been 3 days. They managed to sneak a candy filled with sedatives into his candy stash. It was enough to knock him out before the carried back to headquarters. Apparently, they have been eyeing him for awhile seeing as that candy was bought from the usual candy store in Denmark." The Earl commented passing the report to Allen.

 

"Seeing as you managed to have this amount of information, did you catch the perpetrator?" Allen guesses putting down the report and the Earl nodded.

 

"Her name is Lenalee Lee. She is one of the hunters in the Black Order. Road has finished interrogating her and is in charge of keeping her for now. We have not made a move yet in retrieving Wrath because I wanted to make sure all of you are fine." The Earl explained.

 

"I see, is that all?" Allen asks looking at the Earl.

 

"I'm afraid not, I have been digging around finding information about the Black Order but I happened to stumble something interesting." The Earl commented.

 

"Hmm, it's about Yuu right?" Allen whispered.

 

"Indeed, you never cease to surprise me." The Earl spoke.

 

* * *

 

 

"Neah, you're back!" Road hugged Allen and quickly invited him into her room. The room was filled with dolls some with broken limbs and others in perfect condition. Allen ignored them as he was used to it and sat down as the petite lady bullied Lero again. Lulubell sat on his lap and Allen gladly started petting her as this has become a routine whenever he was with Lulubell. She purred satisfied as he scratch behind her ears gently and when he stopped she whined at the loss but saw what Allen was looking at.

 

The woman was like a glass doll. She had long, green hair and purple iris. She was wearing one of the many outfits Road owns for her collection of toys but he felt that something was odd about her.

 

"Neah, I heard you brought your contractor with you." Allen got cut off his trained of thought and listen to Road. He answered with a nod knowing it was more of a statement than a question. Road decided to introduce all her new toys like she always does. Allen was one of the only ones who paid attention to her after all.

 

"Isn't she cute? Her name is Lenalee Lee! She did something very naughty but she was kind enough to tell us all about it! The Earl said I could keep her so I was thinking of making her my new doll! I never had a hunter as a doll before but they are indeed a different level." Road introduced as she squealed in excitement in what she can do with her new toy.

 

"It's good that you found a new friend then. I'm glad." Allen spoke as he sipped his cup of tea already used to her quirks. She smiled and hugged him clearly happy now.

 

"Yup, I'll even lend her to you if you need it but don't worry you will always be the cutest!" She added as Allen smiled.

 

"I have to go and see Kanda, my contractor. I'll see you later Road." Allen stood up and left but not before catching an odd look from Road but then again she sometimes does that. He casually dismissed it and left the room.

 

"Neah, why did you look so sad?" Road whispered hearing the familiar click of the door closing.

 

* * *

 

"BaKanda, your hair is wet did you shower?" Allen asked coming back to the bed. Kanda nodded and let Allen dry his hair with the towel.

 

"Moyashi, where were you? You were not here when I woke up." Allen looked guilty and just hugged Kanda telling him he had to see the Earl for awhile and they should just rest for a bit more before dinner. Kanda, not willing to let this go kissed Allen dominating him before wrapping his arms around Allen's waist. It was amusing how different Allen's reaction was when he was the one leading. From lewd and open to that of a blushing kid. Allen who was becoming embarrassed about this kind of affection buried his face in Kanda's chest to hide his red face.

 

"Moyashi, are you feeling better?" Kanda asked playing with Allen's hair. Allen just sighed in contentment and cuddled closer to Kanda.

 

"Yes, just felt a bit uncomfortable because Wrath is missing now but it's okay! The Earl will bring him back soon." Allen spoke but he felt Kanda's body stiffened and frowned.

 

"Kanda, what's the matter?" Allen looked at Kanda who was in deep thought.

 

"Nothing. Just thinking about something. Sleep, you must be tired." Kanda responded closing Allen's eyes gently before giving a kiss on his Moyashi's forehead. As Allen's breathing even, Kanda loosen his hold on the demon and sat up. Grabbing his katana, he started looking around the room and smiled as he saw pictures of Moyashi with other people whom he presumes is his family.

 

"Moyashi, we should go for dinner now." Kanda gently shook the sleeping Allen and they both went to the dining area.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where's everyone?" Allen asked. The place was empty seeing as there was only Road, Lulubell and Tyki sitting there.

 

"You were sleeping so soundly that the Earl didn't want to disturb you. He mentioned he already told you when you were with him earlier thus, he didn't see the need to wake you for this dinner discussion." Allen shrugged at the information Lulubell provided and started eating but seeing Kanda frozen there he frowned. He looked at where Kanda was looking only to sport the same girl who Road introduced earlier.

 

"Lenalee come here and introduce yourself!" Road giggled as the women walked over and bowed greeting the family before moving back to the same spot.

 

"Kanda, it's rude to stare," Allen whispered into Kanda's ear. Kanda snapped out of his stupor and saw Allen giving him a bone-chilling smile. Kanda could only sigh as Allen watched him closely throughout the dinner.

 

"Road, can I borrow Lenalee for a while?" Allen asked wiping his mouth. Dinner was over and since Kanda had an interest in Lenalee who was he to stop his master? Although he can't help but feel a bit upset about Kanda being interested in Lenalee he was in no way jealous.

 

"Sure, but don't play too rough with her. I want to keep her as my doll." Road spoke leaving the room and cheerfully dragged Tyki along to play with her. Tyki stared at Allen for a while and left deciding not to say anything while Lulubell just excused herself.

 

"Kanda lets return to our room," Allen suggested and Lenalee followed them back. Kanda didn't know what Allen was planning but if it goes too far he knows he can always stop Allen so he didn't say anything. He was shocked though to see Lenalee here and he couldn't mask it fast enough. He knew Komui must be worried sick but he can't like Allen know of his true identity. If Allen knew the truth behind why he really had that contract, it will definitely piss him off and that's the last thing Kanda wants.

 

"Do you hold an interest in her? I saw you looking at her throughout dinner." Allen asked Kanda.

 

"She looked familiar. That's all." Kanda replied. Allen sighed at the lack of response and shrugged.

 

"If you don't need her then there's no point in her being in my room. I'm bringing her back to Road." Allen spoke about to order Lenalee to follow him only to get stopped by Kanda.

 

"What would happen if she went back?" Kanda asked.

 

"She'll probably be a toy until Road gets tired of her and break her. In short, she'll die." Allen looked at Kanda as he responded. Seeing Kanda frown made Allen feel a tinge of bitterness. Allen sighs knowing he will regret what happened next. Whatever makes his master happy will make Allen happy.

 

"She is one of the hunters that belongs to the Black Order. I can break the mind control Road has on her and escort her back if you want." Allen suggested. He mentally applauded Kanda for not showing the feeling of elation. Kanda nodded in approval of the plan.

 

_It was dark...it was scary...my head is pounding so hard and it hurts. Opening my eyes, I see this boy smiling at me and asking if I was fine. I nodded and wondered where I was. As I looked at my surroundings I notice Kanda. He shook his head and I knew he was secretly telling me it was unsafe to acknowledge him for now. That boy introduced himself as Allen and told me I'll be fine. My head was hurting so bad I felt like it was going to split into two. He told me I was going to lose conscious again and I should rest and soon, I was unconscious._

 

"Then Yuu, you should stay here while I prepare for our departure. When she wakes up just give her water." Allen instructed. Kanda nodded sitting on a chair beside the bed.

 

Allen could only smile a bitter smile thinking how ironic it that he is saving someone who hurt his family. Truthfully, she was better off dead since she poses as a threat to his family but since that would make Kanda sad he won't do it. Humans are fools that treasure other humans after all even if they do get betrayed. That, Allen understands and that is why he won't question Kanda. Kanda who knew she was a hunter. Allen just wishfully thinks that it is because Kanda has humanity and wants to rescue this girl and not she having some sort of connection with him. Like Allen said it was all a wishful thinking. As Allen walked out of the door he could hear Kanda saying this...

 

"Moyashi, sorry for my selfishness." Allen nodded and left the room. Thinking that it was unfair of BaKanda to say stuff like this. Stuff that prevents Allen from hating him.


	5. Trip of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey back to the Black Order and Allen knows everything but pretends he doesn't. Tyki and Lavi are lovers but they only have one scene. :( Kanda reveals his identity to the all knowing Allen and Allen pretend to feel betrayed but we all know he loves Kanda too much to mind him being a hunter. :D

 

Allen sighed as the rain kept pouring. Things were definitely not going well for him with the hunters in his hands and not knowing where their headquarters are. He shielded her from the rain with his jacket and continued looking for a place to stay for the night. Finally finding a small abandoned house, he kicked open the door and quickly placed her on the bed. He shrugged and waited thinking she will be up in no time and he was right as after a few moments she stirred and woke up with a groaned.

 

"How are you feeling?" Allen asked the girl as she slowly woke up. She looked at him with confusion before shaking her head and putting her hand on her head. Allen frown taking it as a sign that she had a headache and gave her water before checking her temperature by placing his hand on her forehead.

 

"You seem to have a mild fever, just drink some water and get some rest. I'll ask Kanda where we are heading next." Allen said as he took the cup of water from her hands. She still looked confused but instead of asking anything she whispered: "Thank you for saving me."

 

Allen smiled nodding and told her to go to sleep again. She did. He sighed and looked out the window thinking how convenient the situation was. The bright side, he could find out where the headquarters of the Black Order is. The downside, he had to deal with Road and her whining when she realised Lenalee was gone for good. Now is just a waiting game, when Lenalee is fully rested and Kanda comes back from the town they can continue their journey to the Black Order.

 

* * *

 

 

"Yuu-Chan! I missed you! I decided to accompany you so that you won't feel so lonely since your little demon abandoned you~" Lavi teased.

 

"Don't call me by my first name," Kanda said in a dark tone as he unsheathed his sword making Lavi gulp but he quickly sheathed it back. "Who said anything about getting abandoned? The demon is in a house just out of town taking care of Lenalee. Shall I cut that tongue so that I don't need to hear anything for the rest of the trip?" Kanda asked his tone getting dangerous.

 

"Don't be so mad! Anyway, Komui wants you to go back to headquarters now. He said it was urgent so you will have to go back." Lavi hastily said.

 

"Che, if it's about his sister tell him I have her. Moyashi is taking care of her as we speak. We are going to headquarters but I'm waiting for her to rest for the night. Just. go." Kanda ordered.

 

"But Yuu! I came all the way here to escort you! Your mission is done anyway! We just needed to gain one of the Noah clan as our pawn and hand it over to the headquarters so they can study it. With Wrath in our hands, there is no need for your demon. Didn't we already discuss this when I dropped by the other time? It's like you're not listening to me." Lavi whined before asking that question.

 

"Che, it's between me and Allen don't you dare interfere." Kanda threatened and Lavi nodded. Kanda quickly took his belongings and followed Lavi out but quickly bumped into someone and started cussing. "What the-" Kanda stopped as he saw low and behold it was Tyki Mikk.

 

"My bunny you seem to be doing something really naughty~" Tyki purred as he got closer to Lavi. "T-Tyki, how come you're here?" Lavi stuttered feeling troubled by the appearance of Tyki. Kanda frowned and just stood there not caring about their relationship. The bookmen clan were known for being neutral and could side with any side. They were like merchants. You pay them, you get them but the price is information instead of money.

 

Kanda sighed thinking this was all the stupid usagis' fault. It was time to stop the idiot from-

 

* * *

 

 

"…Being more stupider than he was surely!" Allen sighs thinking she had so much energy as Lenalee started ranting about her brother. She suddenly woke up in the middle of the night and Kanda was still nowhere in sight. Apparently, her brother had a major sister complex and she was growing more fed up with it. She did not appreciate him attempting to or destroying all of her potential boyfriends or any boys at all. In fact, the only person he allowed near her was the guy who they all thought was asexual. He didn't look like he even had a single bone that screams he likes anybody in him which Allen found plain amusing but even that man was gone seeing as he went on an important mission which has lasted for months. Even though Allen didn't get his name, not that he needed to seeing as he probably doesn't know him anyway it kind of reminded him of Kanda and thus, he let her rambled on before she called it a night. After making sure Lenalee was sleeping, he went out of the house.

 

"Tyki, I know you're there," Allen spoke staring at the forest.

 

"Expected from you Neah. It appears our plan is put into motion. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Tyki asked walking towards Allen.

 

"Yeah, just make sure to follow me properly. Did you manage to get the map from your lover? You need to at least know the layout so we can figure out where Wrath is." Allen mused.

 

"No, he won't tell me. That tease~ in fact, I just met him. Looks like you'll have 3 hunters accompanying you, are you sure you'll be okay?" Tyki asked frowning in concern and Allen shrugged.

 

"I should be fine. You should go soon. They should have had enough time to leave to reach here by now. See you later, Tyki." Allen waved and went back to the house.

 

* * *

 

 

_Lenalee Lee…this is Leverrier. Please report your status._

 

_I'm currently nearing the headquarters with the target._

 

Well done, _Miss Lee. We knew you were the perfect person for this job. Take the Noah to the headquarters and we will deal with him there._

 

_Yes, sir…._

 

_You have done a good job so far, but remember, no target and you won't get to see him again. Who knows, an accident might just occur in his office if I don't see that Noah with you when you come back._

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Lenalee, you alright? You seem a little pale." Allen asked looking worried. They were currently sitting in the train heading towards the headquarters since she was much better that morning. Kanda and Lavi discussed and they mentioned it was better if she went back to headquarters to receive medical attention.

 

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all." Lenalee assured Allen. He nodded before returning his attention to Kanda.

 

After a while, the train stopped at their destination and they quickly rode the carriage provided to go to their final destination. Allen could not help but be amused to see Lenalee like that. She was unusually quiet ever since they left the train and whenever she faced him, she looked nervous and kept fidgeting. Allen could not help teasing her by faking concern and appearing innocent making her suffer from more guilt.

 

Her acting was sub-par at best compared to Kanda, who was stoic all the way, or Lavi who was teasing Kanda and having fun. She was clearly a genuine person with her tense body and fidgeting behaviour. Allen shook his head thinking that acting was not her forte.

 

The carriage stopped snapping him out of his musing. He must have day dream more than he thought since the familiar surrounding of greenery was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a huge castle stood in front of him with an intimidating height.

 

"We reached. It was a pleasure escorting you here but I guess this is goodbye." Allen spoke but before he could leave, he felt an impact on the back of his head and saw Lenalee muttering apologies before blanking out.

 

_This is so predictable, it's funny._

 

* * *

 

 

"Allen Neah Walker titled the fourteen and also known as the musician." Link read out.

 

"By all means talk like I don't know my name," Allen spoke seating casually on the chair. "I didn't know you humans have a thing for bondage if I did I would have read up more on it. Such a shame." Allen chuckled as he stared at the chains binding his feet and arms.

 

"Silence! You have no rights to speak you demon!" Link sneered, clearly agitated while Allen just laughed clearly amused by his reaction.

 

"Calm down Link. Don't fall into his trap. I just want to ask you some questions. That's all." Komui took out a notebook and pencil while Allen stared with an unreadable expression. Taking that as a cue to start he questioned: "Lenalee Lee, what was your plans with her?

 

"To eat and devour her soul? Ah~I was so close." Allen teased smirking upon seeing Komuis' pale face. "Just kidding~ she was my type and I wanted her," Allen said smiling sweetly. "Stay away from my sister you pervert!" Komui shouted and Link sighed as he tried to calm the angry Komui down.

 

"That's all for today." Link stated as he used his two arms to grab Komui away from the demon. Who knows what will happen if they continued to stay. Link scowled as he saw the demon looking amused.

 

"That was fun. Lenalee wasn't kidding when she said her brother had a sister complex." Allen muttered to himself.

 

'I hope Tyki can find Wrath soon. What is taking him so long?' Allen wondered.

 

"More guest? I'm sure popular today!" Allen sarcastically exclaimed hearing the sound of footsteps closing in.

 

"I'm sorry! But I had no choice!" Lenalee tried apologising while the demon just sneered at her. "It's not your fault I just let my guard down. Should have known not to trust a hunter." Allen shrugged while Lenalee just bit her lip in response. "So? What're your plans?" Allen asked staring at Lavi. "We came here to take some blood for research. Don't worry, Allen chan~I'm very good at taking blood. It won't hurt much." Lavi explained.

 

"I see, but we have a problem. How are you going to take my blood if I'm tied like this?" Allen asked staring at his bounded limbs.

 

"That's true. If you promised you'll cooperate, I'll remove the rope! So, do you promise to behave?" Lavi asks smiling.

 

"I pinky promise~" Allen sang and smirked as Lavi untied the rope.

 

* * *

 

 

"Kanda, do you know why I called you here?" Komui asked

 

"You want me to get Allen to cooperate right?" Kanda responded sitting on the couch.

 

"Yes…about that." Komui stopped as he heard a knock.

 

"Where is he?" Leverrier demanded.

 

"Who?" Komui asked

 

"The demon! Who else! He is not in the cell anymore!" Leverrier hissed. Komui paled at the news while Kanda frowned.

 

"Allen is missing?" Kanda asked and the room atmosphere was tense. Leverrier turned to face Kanda and he smirks. "Oh, you are his master, right? Go and find him and bring him to me!" Leverrier ordered.

 

"Che." With that, Kanda left planning to go to his room before anything else.

 

* * *

 

 

Allen crept and quickly hide in another room as he saw another group of people. "I'll rest in this room for a bit." Allen thought to himself. The room was empty except the lotus flower on the table but other than that, it was dark and comfortable.

 

Allen sat on the bed thinking how to go back with his god-awful sense of direction. Tyki was taking way too long to retrieve Wrath and with Lenlaee and Lavi knocked unconscious, he only had a short time left to be a distraction. Allen hoped that everyone will focus on him missing and Tyki will take this opportunity to take Wrath out of this place. Provided that he found Wrath, that is.

 

"Moyashi, what are you doing here?" Kanda asked as he saw the demon sitting on the bed.

 

"Yuu~ I missed you!" Allen shouted and proceeded to hug Kanda and smiled wider as Kanda hugged him back. Allen then begins his rant of how mean Lenalee was making him unconscious and he totally forgave Kanda for not doing anything but it was still not fun being stuck in the cell with his limbs bounded.

 

"And then! I lied about cooperating and Lavi removed the ropes giving me an opportunity to escape but I don't know where the exit is!" Allen stopped as he looked at Kanda again.

 

"Now that I think about it, why are you here Yuu?" Allen asked.

 

"Are we leaving?" Kanda sighed and separated himself from Allen.

 

"I came to capture you. I'm a hunter…Allen." Kanda spoke slowly looking at Allen.

 

"Aww~Yuu, even if it is you I don't like that type of jokes!" Allen responded.

 

"Allen, I'm speaking the truth. I'm a hunter." Kanda stated looking at Allen and Allen feigned shock.

 

'Tyki, you better fucking hurry. I can only delay for so long." Allen thought as he stared at Kanda.

 

"BaKanda! Why didn't you play along? If you denied being a hunter and said it was a joke I'm not a hunter it would have been easier." Allen said looking at Kanda with deep, sad eyes. With tears streaming down his eyes Allen muttered "As expected, Adam was right once again…demons cannot love for the ones they fall for are doomed to fail." With that, Allen fell unconscious as Kanda knocked him out.


	6. Of Wishes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higher ups interrogate Allen. Allen just loves to waste time and what better way to ask for blessings than during interrogation?

"Lies…it was all a bunch of lies. I only knew Yuu as a person who barks louder than his bites. Never would I have thought he was a hunter but it does not really matter. He is mine and forever will be. Never will we be apart. It is not possible." Allen sang as he stared at Lavi.

 

"What are you smiling at Allen-chan?" Lavi said to me. Foolish boy…I can see it. Tyki has him tied to him. If I was not captured, Tyki might just have been the same position as me now. All tied up by these special chains and not being able to be freed. He should be thankful. I cannot imagine how Yuu must be suffering now. My poor, precious human. I hope he is doing well.

 

"You're a lucky boy, if it was not me that was here, it would have been your demon lover but you were smart to keep him away and in the demon world where human hands can not touch him. Unlike mine but that is because he is not wise enough and does not know nearly as much as you do. I guess being bookmen has its privileges after all but do tell me when you forget your current identity and change to another one. I will just love to remind you that just as it is impossible to escape a demons' love, it is also impossible to escape a demons' wrath." As I spoke these words, the human in front of me became quiet and seem to contemplate something.

 

"Enough! Lavi, stop listening to the demon and perform the experiment on him now! We need to conduct a full body scan today and some blood samples." Lavi sighed and started typing on the computer right away as Link barked out the orders.

 

"Kanda, come in and take blood samples from him."

 

"Yuu~ you came to see me!" I exclaimed wanting to hug him only to frown when the chains prevented me to.

 

"Che, be quiet Moyashi. Stop being so loud."

 

"Okay, but you must reward me with a kiss for being so obedient," I said playfully.

 

"Moyashi…you...." Kanda sigh as he skillfully inserted the needle and collected the blood via the blood tube. After giving the blood sample, he tilted my head up to peck me on the lips.

 

"Reward for being good. I will visit you later. Be good and listen to them. It's an order." With that, he left without looking back.

 

"How can you still act like this? He is the man that betrayed you for goodness sick! Can you not see he is using you? Or have love blinded you so?" Link goated. I guess my actions are something he cannot fathom.

 

"Is my actions inappropriate? I only asked for a kiss because I was considerate of you being here. I do not know how shallow humans love is that they can switch to another lover but for a demon, you only fall in love once." I stated. Lavi just shook his head and continued typing ignoring Links' outburst.

 

* * *

 

 

"I did what you ordered so let Moyashi go after you are done as promised," Kanda spoke as he sat down on the chair.

 

"Kanda, it is a good opportunity to test him further! Who knows what chances we have to attain another demon like him." Komui argued.

 

"No, I only agreed to get samples of his DNA through blood and doing a full physical examination. Isn't it enough that you have the other Noah here? One that is uncontracted too. Use him instead. If anything happens to Allen, you know the consequence." Kanda seethed.

 

"Then do us a favour and just let us ask him a few questions. We will give him back to you after that. I promise."

 

"I will only agree if I am there."

 

"Fine," Said a reluctant Komui

 

"So who will do the questioning?" Kanda asked

 

"Leverrier wants to do it…." Kanda frowned

 

"If Moyashi does not like the person, it will be difficult to get answers from him and I won't allow any torturing. You only have one session. Are you sure you want him to do it?" Kanda questioned and Komui sighed

 

"He insisted that he would personally ask Allen all the questions," Komui stated and the men were grim as they thought about what will happen.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, well, well, what made you decided to come down from your high pedestal to come see me?" Allen asked staring at the man in disgust.

 

"I have come to get some answers and be compliant or else I won't know what will happen to your Master" Leverrier threatened as he sat down on the posh chair comfortably and looked through the questionnaire.

 

"Thank you for your concern but I think you should worry about yourself more." Allen snared. "Who knows? It could be you being strapped down to this chair and not me next once we're done." Allen joked making Levierrier even angrier.

 

"Listen to me, you demon! I am the one who holds the higher power here and thus, shall be respected! I am your Masters' superior! You will show me the respect I deserve." Levierrier hissed.

 

"You deserve none of my respect. You have not earned it and thus, shall not get it. Do you not know that? Or are you so blinded by pride and your high position that fall into this pitiful state?" Allen mocked staring at him. When Leveirrier was going to talk back to the demon, a familiar long hair, cobalt eyes were seen as he entered the room.

 

"Allen, stop teasing him and answer his questions. We can leave after this. I made a deal." Kanda ordered. The white hair male kept quiet and sigh, "Ask me anything you want. Hurry, I don't want my master to wait." Leveirrier widened his eyes in surprise. The demon was so difficult a while ago but now…he was so compliant!

 

"I heard that you two are under a contract. I want to know everything about this contract but first, I want to know your wish. According to the contract, you will fulfil everything your master wishes as long as he grants you your one wish. I want to know what is that wish of yours?" Levirrier asked.

 

 

"My wish is to stay forever with Yuu~" Allen sigh in happiness as he stared at Kanda with a love struck look.

 

"What?" Leveirrier asked in alarm obviously not expecting this answer making Allen pout.

 

"Shouldn't you be giving us your blessings instead? That is one of my reasons for coming here after all." Allen sang.

 

"Tsk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, why the hell is this chapter so short! I promise I'll post a longer one :D Hope you guys like my daily updates! But unfortunately, I can only post the next chapter by this weekend since I have to rewrite some scenes I'm not happy with. Do comment if you're confused. I seriously don't have enough plot cement for my plot holes....


	7. and Purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda and Allen leave the order and lives happily ever after.

"Where is Tiedoll? He is the parent and I must pay my respects before I leave," Allen questioned looking at the dumbfounded Levirrier.

 

"Enough! You are not a guest here! Stop fooling around and give me some real answers." Levirrier bellowed with rage. He slammed the table in fury but sat back down again feeling foolish as the demon looked at him in clear amused. They have been talking for over an hour with the demon speaking nothing but fondness of his current master and answering his questions with that of a nonsensical spew. It was simply appalling.

 

"Yuu, I'm tired. I wish to rest." Allen complained giving Kanda a pleading look. Kanda sigh as the demon continued to stare at him and got up ready to take him to his room.

 

"Stop right there. What gives you the right to just take the demon away. I am still your superior! Without my permission, he cannot go anywhere," Levirrier ordered as he pointed at the demon.

 

"Yuu, you should quit. If I had a superior like that, I'll be as grumpy as you," Allen commented, ignoring Levirrier.

 

"Moyashi, keep quiet for awhile. You're not helping in this situation. Levirrier, this is my last mission and in my contract, it is stated that I can keep one thing and I chose Allen to be the one thing I keep. We made a deal. You should honour it." Kanda stated staring at Levirrier.

 

Before Levirrier could protest, Allen grabbed him and threw him to the wall.

 

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you." Allen hissed.

 

"Moyashi, your not suppose to get out of the chains." Kanda deadpanned as Allen walked back to his side.

 

"Yuu~ it was making me so cramp. Why do I have to even pretend it works?" Allen complained as he stretched.

 

"Tch lets go," Kanda ordered as he grabbed Allen.

 

"Shall we go to our house? I can use the ark to bring us there now." Allen pondered as they walked in the corridors. Kanda nodded in agreement and they left.

* * *

 

"Shonen, Wrath has returned. The plan... did I interrupt anything?" Tyki asked as he gave a sly smirk to Allen.

 

"Yes, you did." Allen sigh as he got off of Kanda and grab a robe. The two men were naked and clearly in the middle of something before Tyki walked in.

 

"Have you heard of privacy? You could have at least knock before going in," Allen complained as he sat on the bed cuddling with Kanda. Kanda was silent and only pull the sheets up to cover them before wrapping his arms around Allens' waist. Both now paid full attention to Tyki.

 

"As mentioned, Wrath has been successfully retrieved with no permanent damages due to your effort of distraction and my stealth. However, he has deeply considered and realizes how dangerous that organization is. Thus, he wants us to stay in the house for awhile and wait for the other Noahs to wake before we roam around again." Tyki explained.

 

"That makes sense. we will do that." Allen agreed.

 

"Moyashi?" Kanda spoke as he saw Allen staring at him.

 

"I'm sorry Yuu, looks like you're stuck with me," Allen whispered staring at Kanda.

 

"Tch, wasn't I, from the beginning?" Kanda spoke and grabbed Allen for a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche me. Hope you have enjoyed this story even though my plot is so shallow. Next up will be the epilogue!


End file.
